Purple Shep and the Pokèmon Mission
by Overloaded4ever
Summary: Purple Shep was being stupid as usual, when an Enderman came in with a Mew, bringing Purple Shep, Failboat, Pink Sheep, and ExploadingTNT on a mission to save both Pokèmon and Minecraft from THE VIRUS. Note that I only came up with THE VIRUS, and any italicized character name.
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day

It was a nice day in TNT Town.

"Oh GoLlY pUrPlE sHeP lIkEs ThIs GaMe. It Is CaLlEd GoOgLe!" Purple Shep said.

"Purple Shep! Google is not a game it is a search engine!" Failboat yelled.

"Oh GoLlY cAn PuRpLe ShEp PuT GOoGlE uNdEr ThE hOoD oF a CaR?" Purple Shep asked.

"No, not that kind of engine," Failboat answered.

As soon as he said that, there was a zzzpp sound.

"Oh great, an Enderman," Failboat said.


	2. Chapter 2: Silly Failboat

"Why do Endermen keep coming?" Failboat asked.

"Oh GoLlY wHaT iS aN eNdErMaN?" Purple Shep asked.

"Don't worry, blonde guy, I won't hurt you, even if you look at me," a deep voice said.

When Failboat looked behind him, an enderman was standing on his bed. And beside it, was a mew.

"What? A mew? How is a mew in Minecraft?" Failboat asked.

"You know how endermen can now teleport to other dimensions? Well, Pokèmon is a dimension." the mew said. "Oh, by the way, the names Mew."

"Ok..." Failboat said, confused.

"Oh GoLlY wHaT iS a MeW?" Purple Shep asked.

"A mew is a Pokèmon," Failboat answered.

"There is a threat that no one knows the name of. Some people call it THE VIRUS, like, all caps." The Enderman said. "Oh, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. The name is _Endy_. As in 'Bendy and the Ink Machine' but without the 'b' and the 'and the Ink Machine'."

"Ok..." Failboat said, confused.


	3. Chapter 3: Oops

"Why does my sink not work?" ExploadingTNT asked.

Just then, Endy, Mew, Failboat, Purple Shep entered. Or, they would have, if they were to of fit through the door together.

"Hey, they haven't discovered what gender I am, so I could be a girl!" Mew said.

"Ha ha! You guys look ridiculous!" ExploadingTNT laughed.

"Oh, you just watch it, ugly mouse," Endy said.

Just then, Endy teleported out of the group and picked ExploadingTNT up.

"No! Put me down, enderman!" ExploadingTNT yelled.

"Ok," Endy answered, and teleported onto ExploadingTNT's satellite dish antenna. "How about now?"

"Not again! I already fell off this! And the worst part is, it was on Pink Sheep's channel!" ExploadingTNT yelled. "Oops."

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I HEARED THAT LOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Pink Sheep laughed.

"I'm sorry, Enderman!" ExploadingTNT yelled.

"The name's Endy," Endy said.


	4. Chapter 4: What?

"Ok, Endy, I'm sorry," ExploadingTNT said

"Oh, I was going to put you back, I mean, you already apologized," Endy replied.

Just then, Endy teleported back into ExploadingTNT's house.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Endy asked.

"OvEr HeRe!" Purple Shep answered.

"Wow! That is the first time you answered someone correctly!" Failboat stated.

"Now, why is there a pink cat in my dining room?" ExploadingTNT asked.

So Endy and Mew told ExploadingTNT about THE VIRUS, and how it's a threat to both Pokèmon and Minecraft.

"Oh no! We need to stop it!" ExploadingTNT gasped.

"Yes we do," Pink Sheep agreed.


	5. Chapter 5: Forming the Group

"What? How did you get in here?" ExploadingTNT asked.

"I was wondering what was going on," Pink Sheep answered. "Now, let's go fight THE VIRUS."

"Oh no. Not yet," Endy replied. "We don't have enough troops."

"Oh GoLlY pUrPlE sHeP wAnTs A lLaMa In OuR aRmY bEcAuSe ThEy ArE sOfT lIkE PuRpLe ShEp," Purple Shep yelled.

"Uh no," Mew replied.

"Ok HoW aBoUt ThAt OrAnGe CaT nAmEd StEmPy?" Purple Shep asked.

"Wait, what? Stempy? Do you mean Stampy?" Failboat asked.

"We can have Stampy in our army," Mew answered.

"What about me?" Pest Patrol Paul asked.

"Yes. THE VIRUS already has taken control over some Pokèmon," Mew answered.

"Ok, can Mailman Mat join?" ExploadingTNT asked.

"Uh yes. He can carry a MAILBOX! EXPLOADINGTNT, WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME QUESTIONS WITH OBVIOUS ANSWERS?" Endy answered.

"So, now that all of us joined, can we go now?" Failboat asked.

"No. We need more. How about we ask Stampy?" Mew asked.

So Endy and the others teleported to Stampy's Lovely World.

 **Tell me what YouTubers I should put in.**


	6. Chapter 6: Stampy With Endy

"Hello, this is Stampy, and welcome back to..." Stampy started. "Is that a pink sheep?"

Just then, Endy teleported onto Stampy's balcony.

"Uh, why is an Enderman on my balcony?" Stampy's asked.

"Because Mew won't go on your balcony, and we need your help FAST. Like, in all caps,",Endy answered.

So, Endy played that conversation with Failboat on his MinePhone (Wow, he is resourceful) to Stampy.

"And you expect me to believe all that?" Stampy asked.

"Yes," Endy answered.

"Well, good, because I do believe that," Stampy replied.


	7. Chapter 7: Ha Ha!

"Oh GoLlY pUrPlE sHeP hAs FoUnD a RoOm WiTh A cAkE!" Purple Shep yelled.

"No, don't touch the cake! It's my breakfast!" Stampy yelled.

"Uh, that's unhealthy, Stampy," Endy replied.

Just then, Failboat walked in, followed by Mew, Pink Sheep, and ExploadingTNT.

"Hey, how does that sheep have a mustache?" Stampy asked.

"Because I only trim it, not shave it," Pink Sheep answered.

"Ok..." Stampy said, confused.

"Oh, speaking of trimming it, do you have anything that I can trim it with?" Pink Sheep asked.

"Uh yeah, there in that chest," Stampy answered.

"Ok," Pink Sheep replied.

So, Pink Sheep opened the chest, and took out the shears.

"Do you have a mirror?" Pink Sheep asked.

"Only if the next update has mirrors," Stampy answered. "You can use my pool, though."

"Ok," Pink Sheep replied.

Pink Sheep left the room.

"Wow, is he always confusing?" Stampy asked.

"Really? You think Pink Sheep's confusing? Purple Shep is the confusing one!" Failboat replied.

"Oh GoLlY yOu HuRt PuRpLe ShEp'S eArS!" Purple Shep said.


	8. Chapter 8: I Confused Myself (Oops)

"Wow, that is so cool! A player is crawling! Wow!" Stampy said, in TNT Town.

"Oh GoLlY iT iS mAiLmAn MaT!" Purple Shep yelled.

"Yes. I need some gun training," Mailman Mat replied.

"Uh, you don't need a gun, you need a Pokèmon," Mew replied.

"Yeah, like Litten, or Popplio, or Rowlet, or..." Failboat started.

"Oh GoLlY oR lEtTuCe FrOg?" Purple Shep interrupted.

"What? Lettuce Frog? You mean bulbasaur? Purple Shep you're confusing," Failboat replied.

"Ha Ha! BuLbAsAuR sOuNdS lIkE hE sHoUlD hAvE lIgHt CoMmInG oUt Of Him!" Purple Shep laughed.

"Bulbasaur sounds like he should have light comming out of him, good joke, Purple Shep, good joke," Failboat replied.

"ThAnK yOu UnClE FaIlBoOt!" Purple Shep said.

"Failboot? That's what he calls you? Heh ha!" Stampy laughed.

"I found a good fighter on YouTube!" Mew yelled. "He killed a wither in less than a second!"

"Who?" ExploadingTNT asked.

"Ibxtoycat," Mew answered.

"We can go to his minigame server when he's on," Failboat replied. "Oh yeah, I watched a couple of his videos."

"Oh GoLlY uNcLe FaIlBoOt I wAs On YoUr CoMpOoPeR yOu SuBsCrEeBeD tO hIm!" Purple Shep yelled.

"Purple Shep! Why were you on my computer?!" Failboat asked/yelled.

"BeCaUsE pUrPlE sHeP wAnTeD tO lOoK uP fUnNy MeMeS," Purple Shep answered.

"Why didn't you do that on your computer?" Failboat asked.

"BeCaUsE pUrPlE sHeP fEd PuRpLe ShEp'S cOmPoOpEr PeNuT bUtTeR aNd It SaId SoMeThInG tHaT pUrPlE sHeP wIlL nEvEr FoRgEt. It SaId BoOm BoOm!" Purple Shep answered.


End file.
